Lovers' Notes
by missnikkinote
Summary: Their work has them separated so Toby and Happy find a way to let each other (and the rest of the team) know how they feel.


The team hadn't worked a case together in over a week. They all had different skills and sometimes it was more efficient to split up and take on more than one smaller job simultaneously. This however, was the first time their projects had them working on two entirely different schedules. The result was Toby, Sylvester and Paige working days together, and Walter and Happy working nights together. On top of this, both jobs required most of the work to be done away from the garage so the two groups barely saw each other. Much to the others' chagrin, Toby and Happy had found an interesting way to cope with the separation.

At first no one noticed. A scrap of paper tucked under his keyboard, a post-it affixed to her toolbox – all easy to miss, especially when you didn't know to look. But as the days went on and the two got more creative, their notes weren't always found by their intended recipients. And once the others became aware of the little game the couple was playing they couldn't help but see their messages everywhere. After that, it wasn't long before discretion was removed from the equation entirely. The garage had become a dangerous place.

In the beginning though, the notes were innocent. Paige and Sylvester thought they were incredibly sweet and loved happening upon them.

"Aww, how cute are they?" Paige asked as she showed Sylvester the napkin covering a plate of bacon Happy had left for Toby.

The messy scrawl on the napkin read, _I fucking miss you, Asshole. _

"I do like the sentiment, but you'd think she'd be able to find a better way to articulate it."

"I think it's perfect," Toby said coming up behind them and snatching the plate. Both Paige and Sylvester smiled as he carefully folded the napkin and put it in his pocket before devouring the gift.

Walter didn't see the purpose in the notes. "You guys realize that you both have cell phones, right?"

"Yes, but this is more fun," Happy said as he handed her the note he'd just poured into his bowl along with his Cheerios.

_Wish you were here but you're there and there doesn't know how lucky it is. I ADORE you, you wonderful human specimen._

"But it's extremely inefficient," Walter countered. Still, he waited to see her smile as she read the note before turning back to his cereal.

The shift in the tone of the notes was gradual.

Paige walked into the bathroom to find a note taped to the mirror.

_I love you – especially when you have bed head. _

"I will keep that in mind," she said to herself with a laugh.

"Apparently just thinking about my body is driving Toby crazy," Walter informed Happy as he removed the post-it covering the thermostat.

In time, no one was calling the notes sweet. While Paige said she thought they were sexy, Walter was feeling the urge to remind everyone that the garage was their place of work, and Sylvester found himself dreading things as simple as opening the fridge for fear of learning an unwanted tidbit about his friends' sex lives.

"No, not the fruit," Sylvester sighed. He handed Toby the offending banana and settled for grapes instead as they were too small to write on.

"Hey, there's no denying facts," Toby said with a grin as he pulled back the peel that read, _You put this banana to shame_.

"Okay, this is starting to get ridiculous," Walter said exasperated. "That's not even actually possible."

Happy caught the rumpled paper Walter tossed her way and laughed as she read it. "It is possible." At the shocked look on Walter's face she added, "I'm very talented."

"I could have gone my whole life not knowing that. What was the last reading?" Walter asked, indicating the device he and Happy were working with.

"Um, sixty-nine." A smile slowly crept onto Happy's face. "Hand me that tape and marker."

"Can you hand me that device over there?" Sylvester asked Paige. "And take the note off before you do, I don't want to see it."

"I don't think it's a note. It just has the word 'must' on it."

"Good," Sylvester said before turning on the digital display. Once he saw what the last reading had been he handed the device back to Paige and said, "If you need me I'll be outside where it's safe."

"What's his problem?" Toby asked coming up behind Paige to read the display over her shoulder. "Oh, got it. Man, I miss her so much."

Paige just laughed as she headed out to see if Sylvester was okay. Toby grabbed a pen and paper and sat down to write.

_I love waking up next to you, mostly because you're so cute, but also because of what comes after waking up. I miss you, tiny acrobat_

"Hey!" Toby exclaimed as his pen was snatched from his hands. He then smiled once he'd realized who'd taken it. "What are you doing here?"

"The job's done," Happy said, taking a seat in Toby's lap. "I'm back to spending my nights with you."

"Thank god. I was beginning to–"

He was cut off by Happy pressing her lips to his. Soon Toby had lifted her onto his desk and had his hands tangled in her hair as her legs wrapped around him and her hands slipped under his shirt. They only came apart when they heard an exaggerated cough coming from the doorway.

Happy jumped off the table and ducked her head in embarrassment as Toby adjusted his hat saying, "Hey, Walt. How'd the job go?"

"Fine." Turning to Happy he said, "I don't mind doing the write-up myself if the two of you want to, um, catch up."

The words had barely left his mouth before the couple were grabbing their things and heading for the door.

"Thanks, Walt!"

"If you need us our phones will be off so figure it out yourselves!"

* * *

><p>AN – This story was written for Week #3 of the Quintis Fic Challenge on Tumblr. There's not really any point here, but once I saw the prompts I couldn't get the idea out of my head and had to write it.


End file.
